Gifts from the unknown
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: Inspired by Miss Sammi Potter's PoT drabble collection 'Birthday Chronicles'. Someone is sending gifts to our Princes anonomously. How will they all react when they find out who it is? Rewrote the first chapter.. Hope you like it. Please read and review..
1. Prologue

**Gifts from the unknown**

_**A/N: I've made this into a chapter.. This is how it will start.. Please read and review... FLAMES WILL BE READ, THOUGHT OVER AND THEN USED, IF THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE ENOUGH.. IF NOT, THEY WILL BE DELETED AFTER BEING READ... BUT NO-ONE HAS ANY RIGHT TO CRITICIZE WHAT I WRITE... IF YOU DON'T LKE THE WAY I WRITE, PLEASE DON'T READ MY FICS...**_

**Moving on... Enjoy the first chapter.. the Prologue...**

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairings: No real pairings.. mostly a friendship fic

Summary: Inspired by Miss Sammi Potter's Prince of tennis collection of drabbles 'Birthday Chronicles' Someone is sending gifts to our Princes for their birthdays anonomously. None of them know who the person is, yet they are quite interested in finding out and thanking the person for the time and money they are spending in remembering all their birthdays and sending all of them gifts.. How will they all react when they all finally find out who was the person sending them the gifts? Please RnR to find out...

Disclaimer: Me own nothing but the plot... and any OCs added to the fic... The idea for this fic came to my mind after reading **Miss Sammi Potter**'s Prince of Tennis drabble collection, **Birthday Chronicles**.. So i give most of the credit to her.. :)

Warning: Some OOCness, a bit of mystery, maybe a bit of Yaoi...

_**~*~G~*~F~*~T~*~U~*~**_

**Prologue**

A girl with long raven-black hair and sapphire-blue eyes was sitting on the desk in the Student Council Room of Shikon Academy, looking over some papers. Keeping the papers down, she looked out of the nearby window, getting lost in thought.

A male voice saying, "Buchou", snapped her out of her thoughts. Turning to the brown-haired boy a year younger than herself, she gave a small smile, "Yes, Keita"

The boy, Keita Takamura, entered the room, giving the Captain of their school tennis team a smile. "Here are the papers you asked for, Buchou" he said, handing the bunch of three papers to the girl.

The girl accepted the papers and thanked him before going through the papers, her eyes scanning the dates and names on the papers.

_**MAY**__  
_

_5th- Akutagawa Jirou  
_

_11th- Kaidou Kaoru  
_

_21st- Sanada Genichiroh  
_

_27th- Mizuki Hajime  
__**  
JUNE**__  
_

_3rd- Inui Sadaharu  
_

_4th- Yanagi Renji  
_

_29th- Chinen Hiroshi  
__**  
JULY**__  
_

_3rd- Minami Kentarou  
_

_18th- Sakurai Masaya  
_

_20th- Zaizen Hikaru  
_

_23rd- Momoshiro Takeshi_

_**AUGUST**__  
_

_3rd- Akazawa Yoshirou  
_

_15th- Kippei Tachibana  
_

_26th- Kamio Akira  
_

_27th- Kai Yuujirou  
_

_31th- Itsuki Marehiko_

She turned the page and continued reading, not noticing the way Keita was looking at her, with curiousity.  
_**  
SEPTEMBER**__  
_

_10th- Higashikata Masami  
_

_11th- Hitouji Yuuji  
_

_12th- Mukahi Gakuto  
_

_25th- Kirihara Akaya  
_

_29th- Kurobane Harukaze & Shishido Ryo_

_**OCTOBER  
**_

_1st- Saeki Kojirou  
_

_4th- Atobe Keigo  
_

_7th- Tezuka Kunimitsu  
_

_15th- Oshitari Yuushi  
_

_19th- Yagyuu Hiroshi  
_

_23rd- Tanishi Kei  
_

_28th- Uchimura Kyousuke  
_

_29th- Taki Haginosuke  
_

_31st- Touji Muromachi  
__**  
NOVEMBER**__  
_

_3rd- Ibu Shinji & Jackal Kuwahara  
_

_9th- Kite Eishiro & Konjiki Koharu  
_

_18th- Kawamura Takashi  
_

_20th- Kisarazu Atsushi & Kisarazu Ryou  
_

_22nd- Amane Hikaru  
_

_25th- Sengoku Kiyosumi  
_

_28th- Kikumaru Eiji  
_

_30th- Ishida Tetsu  
_

_**DECEMBER**__  
_

_4th- Niou Masaharu  
_

_5th- Hiyoshi Wakashi  
_

_9th- Yanagisawa Shinya  
_

_20th- Aoi Kentarou  
_

_24th- Echizen Ryoma  
_

_31st- Chitose Senri & Kaneda Ichirou__**  
**_

She turned to the final page, a soft smile firmly planted on her lips.

_**JANUARY**_

_2nd- Dan Taichi _

_3rd- Kabaji Munehiro_

_25th- Ishida Gin_

_**FEBRUARY  
**_

_14th- Ootori Chotarou  
_

_18th- Fuji Yuuta  
_

_29th- Fuji Shuusuke (the year will be a leap year...)_

_**MARCH**__  
_

_2nd- Kato Kachirou  
_

_3rd- Hirakoba Rin  
_

_5th- Yukimura Seiichi  
_

_17th- Oshitari Kenya_

_**APRIL**__  
_

_1st- Tooyama Kintarou  
_

_2nd- Akutsu Jin  
_

_7th- Mizuno Katsuo  
_

_14th- Shiraishi Kuranosuke  
_

_18th- Mori Tatsunori  
_

_20th- Marui Bunta  
_

_30th- Oishi Syuichirou  
_

She flipped back to the first page and placed the papers back on the desk. Finally looking up at the brunette, she asked, "Is there something you wanted to ask me, Keita?" The boy became flustered at having been caught staring at the older girl.

Gathering enough courage, he asked, "If you don't mind me asking, buchou, why had you asked Inuko-senpai for these dates. Aren't these boys..?" He was cut off by the girl saying, "Well i wish to surprise them all, Keita. What i wish to do will be revealed soon enough" she looked out of the nearby window as she spoke.

Sighing softly, she faced her desk again and picked up the papers she was going through before Keita entered the room. Going through them one more time, she signed the bottom of each paper before looking to the brunette again.

"Could you do me a favour, Keita?" she asked. The boy did not hesitate to nod making the girl smile and reply, handing over the papers. "Please give these to the Principal's secretary. After that, you are dismissed."

Keita nodded before bowing a bit and turning to walk out the door. He stopped at the door and turned to look at the girl when he heard her call his name, "And Keita?" He waited for her to continue, noticing that she was looking out of the window at the darkening sky again

"Yes, buchou?" he asked, urging her to continue. A small smile curved her petal pink lips, but she didn't turn to look at him, "Thank you for all the work you do for me, without complaint"

Her softly voiced words made him smile before saying, "It's no problem, buchou." he bowed to the older girl one more time before heading out of the room, closing the door behind him in the process.

The girl let out a small smile as she got up and walked over to the window. She watched her team practice with crossed arms, for a while before closing her eyes and sighing softly. Opening them again, she headed towards the door. She switched the lights off as she exited the room and made her way towards the courts.

Stepping onto the courts, she nodded when her team greeted her with short bows and a chorus of 'Cheers Buchou'. She watched them practice for the next half hour, correcting their mistakes and encouraging them as they practiced.

Half an hour later, she dismissed them, saying, "I want you all here for practice at 7:30 tomorrow morning. We will be keeping practice matches between us all, to finalise about the set-up for the up-coming tournament. The regulars will be decided upon those matches, so be prepared."

A chorus of "Yes buchou" greeted her statement before she dismissed them. As they all headed to the locker rooms to change, the Vice-captain of the team, Sango Taijiya, walked over the the girl and said, "So Kagome-chan, have you finished planning everything out?"

The girl, Kagome, gave a small nod and smile to her best friend and replied "Yes, Sango-chan. Everything's been planned well enough. It will be interesting from now on, ne?" she said, cocking her head to the side cutely, making her friend giggle and nod her consent.

"That's for sure, Kagome-chan. Let's go" Kagome gave a nod to her best friend and together, they headed out of the room towards the girls' locker rooms to change before heading out of the school. As they walked, the only thought in their minds was,_ 'It is sure to be fun from now on...'_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~End Prologue~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**The fic will start from the first semester in High School (starting from May), with them all being First Years (Ryoma and the others), Second Years (Momoshiro, Kaido and the others), Third Years (Tezuka, Fuji and the others)... Well, this will randomly take place between the schools, the schools will keep on changing as per the dates of the birthdays.. **_

_**If you notice i have not added the names of the girls of PoT, the teachers and the characters who i don't know... Since i got this by typing 'Prince of Tennis character birthdays' in Google and then selecting the MyAnimeList link, you'll notice the difference if you check it out... so Just wanrnig you before-hand...**_

_**Also, if i have missed out on any of the characters you like, then please inform me about everything you know about them, including their name, Birthday, Sun sign, their dominant hand, and any links or sites where i can find out about them...**_

_**I will probably update the first chapter, i.e. Jirou's birthday- May 5th in the next few days, so please watch out for it... Also, please read and review...**_

_**Laters...**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	2. May 5th Jirou Akutagawa

**Gifts from the unknown**

_**A/N: Ok... well to clear a few things out, these will more-or-less be interconnected drabbles alright... they will also have time skips in between them, ENJOY!**_

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairings: No real pairings.. mostly a friendship fic

Disclaimer: Me own nothing but the plot... and any OCs added to the fic... The idea for this fic came to my mind after reading **Miss Sammi Potter**'s Prince of Tennis drabble collection, **Birthday Chronicles**.. So i give most of the credit to her.. :)

Warning: Some OOCness (_**Maybe very OOC for Sakaki-sensei since i'm still not good at keeping the characters 'in-character'. So i don't want anyone to flame me because they're out of character**_...), a bit of mystery, maybe a bit of Yaoi... Set in the High school universe of PoT...

_**~*~G~*~F~*~T~*~U~*~**_

**May 5th- Jirou Akutagawa**

Hyoutei... One of the schools which almost everyone wanted to attend. It was one of the strongest schools in the Tennis Circuit and the most prestigious school in the whole of the Kantou region.

Classes had just finished at Hyoutei and it was finally the time of day when the tennis team got to practice together. Changing into their tennis club uniforms, the tennis team gathered at the courts to start with their warm-up before starting practice.

Once the warm-ups were finished, they all started with practice, under the ever-watchful eyes of their Coach, Coach Sakaki. As they practiced, only seven of the regulars seemed to notice the girl walking towards their coach and handing him a box wrapped in purple wrapping paper with an orange bow. She spoke to their Coach for a few minutes before bowing and walking off towards the school building

They looked at each other as the other club members continued practicing before turning to look at their coach again. They saw Coach Sakaki look around the courts before signalling for the regulars to come towards him, whch they did, without any question.

"Where is Jirou?" he asked them, looking at them all in question. They looked at each other before glancing around as well. Spotting Jirou sleeping on one of the bleachers, Gakuto ran over to him and turned back to their Coach, "Here he is, sensei."

"Wake him up, Mukahi. There's a gift for him." was the only answer he got from their coach. They all wondered who the gift was from, since they all had already given him their gifts that morning, and the next day the Atobe heir had kept a party for their friend.

Gakuto shook the reddish-brown-haired boy lightly at first to try and wake him up. When that had no effect on the boy, he shook Jirou's shoulder harder while saying, "Wake up, Jirou. There's a parcel for you with the coach." It took almost five minutes of shaking and calling out to him for Jirou to finally wake up.

He sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes to get rid of his sleep, though unsuccessfully so. He yawned again before saying, "Why did you wake me up, Gakuto-kun?" he looked at him, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The red-head gave his friend a smile and said, "Well, someone sent a gift for you, that's why we woke you up, Jirou-kun." The brown-haired boy blinked before looking towards where Coach Sakaki stood holding the gift.

Excited, wondering what was in the gift, Jirou, much to the amusement of the others, ran to accept the gift that Coach Sakaki held out to him.

Sitting down on a nearby bench, he pulled the bow off, quickly, yet gently before unwrappping the wrapping paper. The others stood around him, wondering what the gift was and who it was from, the other team members looking their way as well, wondering what was happening.

Jirou excitedly unwrapped the gift to reveal a brown cardboard box which he wasted no time in opening. As soon as he saw what was inside, his smile widened even more. The others, curious as to what made their volley-specialist happier than he was, glanced into the box as well. Looking into the box, they found tapes and CDs of all the great games played between the top schools in the tennis circuit. In short, all the exciting games they had all played and watched were taped and given to their brown-haired friend. Along with that, there was an assortment of Pocky for their friend to enjoy.

"Wow! Who gave it to you, senpai?" Came Choutarou's voice, asking the question which was running through all their minds. The birthday boy looked over the wrapping paper and blinked in confusion when he found no card anywhere. He looked into the box again before noticing a piece of white paper, tucked in between two of the tapes.

Atobe picked it up and read it aloud, "It says '_**Dear Jirou-kun, This is just a small gift for your birthday, i hope you like it. Enjoy your gift.**_' Strange; there's no name revealing who sent it" he said, looking over the note again. He passed it on to the Tensai of their team; maybe, he would be able to recognise the hand-writing.

They all watched the Tensai go through the note as well before looking at them in thought, "This handwriting... I recognise it from somewhere" he murmured to himself. Atobe looked at him and nodded, "Ore-sama thought the same. That hand-writing is familiar."

The note was passed to every other regular, who just blinked in confusion before passing it on. Finally Jirou got the note and read through it as well, though he didn't seem worried by the fact that the sender hadn't written their name. He was still grateful to whoever sent it though.

Looking up at their coach in question, the smile still present on his lips. he asked "Who gave it to you, sensei?" The other boys turned to look at their coach as well, wondering the same thing.

Coach Sakaki looked at them all before replying, "A girl from the councl gave it to me, saying that a boy from another club gave it to her to give it to Jirou. That's all she told me. Now keep the gift back in the locker room and get back to practice."

The regulars looked at each other before nodding and heading back to practice, not wanting to get into any trouble with their Coach. As Jirou went to keep his gift in the locker rooms so that he can take it home with him when they leave, some of the others mentally made a note to research who had given him that gift.

_**Elsewhere**_

A raven-haired girl turned to look at the boy who had just entered their tennis courts. "Did you get the job done?" She asked, turning to look at the practicing regulars of their team again.

The boy nodded, "Yes, buchou, it was delivered successfully and he seemed very happy with it." The girl gave a small nod before saying, "Go on and change, then join the practice."

The boy nodded and bowed before heading off towards the locker rooms to change. The girl smirked to herself, thinking, _'The next one is Kaoru Kaidou-kun.. How interesting...'_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~End~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**That was the first drabble-chapter of this fic... Hope you liked it... **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE... I GOT ONLY THREE REVIEWS FOR THIS WHILE TEN PEOPLE FAVOURITED IT AND ABOUT 13 PEOPLE ALERTED IT... SERIOUSLY, SHOW SOME APPRECIATION AND REVIEW.. EVEN A SIMPLE 'UPDATE SOON' WILL DO...**_

_**I HATE TO DO THIS, BUT I WILL SERIOUSLY STOP UPDATING IF I DON'T GET ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS... Also please read and review the 5th chapter of my 'Kiss the girl drabbles' if you haven't read that yet...**_

_**Laters...**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	3. May 11th Kaoru Kaidou

**Gifts from the unknown**

_**A/N: Ok... well to clear a few things out, these will more-or-less be interconnected drabbles alright... they will also have time skips in between them, ENJOY!**_

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairings: No real pairings... mostly a friendship fic

Disclaimer: Me own nothing but the plot... and any OCs added to the fic... The idea for this fic came to my mind after reading **Miss Sammi Potter**'s Prince of Tennis drabble collection, **Birthday Chronicles**... So i give most of the credit to her... :)

Warning: Some OOCness (_**Maybe very OOC for some of the characters since I'm still not good at keeping the characters 'in-character'. So I don't want anyone to flame me because they're out of character**_...), a bit of mystery, maybe a bit of Yaoi... Set in the High school universe of PoT...

Dedicated to: LoveYa (an anonymous reviewer) (the reason is at the end of the chapter)

_**~*~G~*~F~*~T~*~U~*~**_

**May 11th- Kaoru Kaidou**

Seigaku- the only team to have come close to beating Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku's record of consecutive wins at the Nationals by beating their team two times in a row. They would have won the previous Nationals as well, if not for the rules of the tournament being changed for one year.

As morning practice started for the Seigaku tennis team, all but one of the regulars started with warm-ups. Coach Ryuuzaki looked around at the team she coached and wondered where Kaidou was. After all, he had never missed practice before. She was just about to ask one of the others when the High School second year entered the courts, a slightly happy 'hiss' releasing from his lips before he apologized for being late and started the assigned laps.

The regulars, who were the only ones who knew the difference between his regular 'hiss' and other 'hiss'es, having spent so much time with the snake-like boy, looked at each other, wondering what had made the boy so happy. A soft "Che…" from their youngest regular made them look at him in question.

Seeing the smirk on his face, they blinked before Momo pulled him into a headbutt, asking, "And what are you so smug about, Echizen, huh?" Ryoma groaned before pulling himself away from his senpai, only to have Eiji hang off of him.

He sighed before replying, "Kaidou-senpai is wearing a new bandana." His almost impassive answer made them all turn to look at the boy in question only to see a red bandana with white diamond-shaped designs tied around his head. That was when they realized that what Ryoma had said was true. After all, Kaidou had been wearing his regular green bandana during morning practice.

They turned to Tezuka when he walked over to them and asked, "What are you all doing here?" Eiji pulled away from his o-chibi-chan and ran over to stand next to his doubles partner before replying, "We were just wondering why Kaidou seemed so happy, nya!"

Fuji was the one who continued for his best friend, "Saa… and he seems to have got a new bandana as well. I wonder who gave it to him." Tezuka raised an eyebrow and was just about to answer when Inui replied, "He got it as a birthday gift, apparently." He looked in his notebook before continuing, "Along with this bandana, he also got ten free family passes and ten friends passes to Akasuki Restraunt"

That got their attention immediately. Akasuki Restraunt was a very famous eating place. Because of its high quality of food, and the unbelievably delicious buffet, passes to the place were very expensive. "Who gave them to him, do you know, Inui, nya?" Eiji asked curiously.

All the others waited eagerly for the answer as Inui looked through his notebook before looking up. He adjusted his glasses a bit before saying, "No, I'm afraid I don't have any data on that. There was no name on the gift just a note wishing him a happy birthday and that they hoped he enjoyed the gift. Ever since he got it, he's been happier than I've seen him in days."

They all looked at each other before Oishi, being the kind person that he was, said, "Well, it actually seems like they mean well. And they seem to know his tastes as well." That made them all start wondering who this person was. Before they could say anything else, Ryuuzaki-sensei called them over.

As they started practicing, some of them couldn't help but feel like they knew the person who sent Kaidou the gift.

_**Elsewhere**_

The same raven-haired girl from a few days ago was playing a game against one of her team regulars when a brown-haired girl ran over towards the courts and waited at the sidelines. The game ended and she shook hands with her opponent before walking over towards the nearby benches where her towel was kept.

As she gently wiped off the sweat on her brow with the towel, she nodded at the girl, "What's the news?"

The girl smiled and replied, "I've never seen him so happy before, buchou. But I think a few of them plan on finding out about…."

Before she could finish what she was saying, the other girl smiled, "I don't mind if they figure out, Keiko-chan. I just want them to enjoy their life. You are dismissed."

The girl, now known as Keiko, smiled and nodded before bowing and heading to her own club practice, leaving the other girl to smile lightly to herself before picking up the file kept on the bench. Opening it, she read through the first page and thought to herself, _'Genichirou Sanada-kun? Hmm... This might be difficult'_ she frowned slightly before closing the file and placing it on the bench, along with her towel. Picking up her racket, she finished her thought,_ 'But… I will not lose hope. This will require some thought, but later.'_

With that, she headed back to finish with practice.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~End~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**That was the second drabble-chapter of this fic... Hope you liked it... I have no idea if a place called Akasuki Restraunt even exists. I just mentioned it since that's the first name that entered my mind for the name of a Japanese Restraunt. Hopefully, it won't offend anyone. If it does, I sincerely apologize… **_

**_This chapter was dedicated to an anonymous review that I got from _'LoveYa'... Thank you so much for the review... I've been having a bad day today, and your review managed to cheer me up immensely. So thank you… :) **

**I would also like to thank everyone else who reviewed... Thank you everyone…**

**_If you have the time, please read and review _**

_**Laters...**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	4. May 21st Genichirou Sanada

**Gifts from the unknown**

_**A/N: Ok... well I honestly couldn't think of what Sanada would like as a gift, so this is just a guess I made after going through his profile in '' as to what he would enjoy as a birthday gift, So please bear with me… ENJOY!**_

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairings: No real pairings... mostly a friendship fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot... and any OCs added to the fic... The idea for this fic came to my mind after reading **Miss Sammi Potter**'s Prince of Tennis drabble collection, **Birthday Chronicles**... So i give most of the credit to her... :)

Warning: Some OOCness (_**Maybe very OOC for some of the characters since I'm still not good at keeping the characters 'in-character'. So I don't want anyone to flame me because they're out of character**_...), a bit of mystery, maybe a bit of Yaoi... Set in the High school universe of PoT...

_**~*~G~*~F~*~T~*~U~*~**_

**May 21st- Genichirou Sanada**

Rikkaidai Fuzoku, one of the best schools in the Kantou region, whose tennis team was led by the famed 'Three demons', had always been a school and team that was admired by all of the other schools. Their team practices were held without a Coach; a coach was never needed. The three demons were strict and talented enough to coach the team by themselves.

Even as they practiced amongst themselves, playing matches against each other and the other club members, they knew they were lucky to be in the tennis club of the school. As the team continued practicing, the regulars looked at the 'Emperor' of their team. It was his birthday and, even though he didn't seem to be any less stern than he was usually, they could see the ever-so-slight difference in his stance.

The team practice ended and after running twenty laps around the court, they were dismissed. As the regulars followed them to the locker rooms as well, they noticed the crowd outside the locker rooms.

"What's the hold up?" Yukimura asked, making all the other club members part to reveal a box wrapped in golden and green wrapping paper with a dark blue bow. The team member at the front picked it up and looked at the card.

"It's for Sanada-fuku-buchou" he said, handing the box to Yukimura as he stepped over to where the box was kept, the other regulars following. Taking the box from the boy, Yukimura looked at the card on the box, with Yanagi and Sanada looking over his shoulder. The card read, _**"To, Sanada Genichirou. Wishing you a very happy birthday. Hope you enjoy this gift."**_

Yukimura looked at the handwriting before turning to look at his best friend and asking, "Do you recognize this handwriting, Sanada?" Sanada looked at the handwriting closely before shaking his head in the negative. "I have never seen this handwriting before." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Yanagi took the box from Yukimura and looked all over the box, checking for anything showing that this was dangerous or some sort of a prank. Finding no such indication, he said, "There seems to be nothing wrong with it" he murmured, before sighing and handing it to Sanada, "Why not see what is there in it, Genichirou?"

Sanada nodded before walking into the locker rooms to sit down and unwrap his gift. What he found in the box surprised not only him but everyone else around him as well. In the box was a chess set made of white glass and crystal. It was beautiful the way it was made. Along with that there was also a box of calligraphy pens, all with gentle yet amazing designs engraved on them.

"Wow! I wonder who gave this to you, fuku-buchou!" Akaya said, admiring the gifts Sanada had got. Yanagi looked at the gift before thought to himself, _'Hmm... This handwriting seems familiar. I must talk to Sadaharu if he knows anything about this'_

They all were surprised to notice the small smile that curved their fuku-buchou's lips as he ran his fingers over the gift he had received. It seemed that the one who had given him this gift knew quite a bit about him. Now that was curious, considering his stern personality.

_**Elsewhere**_

A phone rang in the courts, making everyone turn to the person whose phone was ringing. The girl saw the identity of the caller before pressing the answer button and placing the phone near her ear. Seeing everyone looking at her, she gave them a stern glance, making them turn and continue with practice.

"Yes? Did you finish the work?" she asked, running her eyes over her practicing team as she spoke. The answer from the other end was a, "Yes. It's done. I've never seen him this happy."

"Good" she murmured, "Thanks for your help." After a few short minutes more of talking with the person, the girl ended the call and slipped the phone back in her bag.

Recalling whose birthday it was next, she thought to herself, _'Hajime Mizuki… I wonder what he would like as a gift'_ Even as she thought that, she continued with holding the team practice.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~End~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**That was the third drabble-chapter of this fic... Hope you liked it... **_

**I would also like to thank everyone else who reviewed... Thank you everyone…**

_**If you have the time, please read and review **_

_**Laters...**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	5. May 27th Hajime Mizuki

**Gifts from the unknown**

_**A/N: Ok... well I honestly couldn't think of what Mizuki would like as a gift, so this is just a guess I made after going through his profile in 'Prince of tennis Wikia' as to what he would enjoy as a birthday gift, So please bear with me… ENJOY!**_

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairings: No real pairings... mostly a friendship fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot... and any OCs added to the fic... The idea for this fic came to my mind after reading **Miss Sammi Potter**'s Prince of Tennis drabble collection, **Birthday Chronicles**... So i give most of the credit to her... :)

Warning: Some OOCness (_**Maybe very OOC for some of the characters since I'm still not good at keeping the characters 'in-character'. So I don't want anyone to flame me because they're out of character**_...), a bit of mystery, maybe a bit of Yaoi... Set in the High school universe of PoT...

_**~*~G~*~F~*~T~*~U~*~**_

**May 27th- Hajime Mizuki**

As the St. Rudolf tennis team regulars headed towards their club locker rooms after practice ended, a boy from the Student Council calmly walked over to them. They stopped in their tracks, wondering what he wanted; after all, the Student Council very rarely tried to keep any contact with any other club.

The boy looked at Mizuki before saying, "Mizuki-san, there's a gift for you. It's kept outside your club locker rooms." Mizuki gave a confused look before asking, "Who is it from?"

The boy shook his head and said, "We don't know who it's from. The man who delivered it said that the name wasn't written on the order. But he did tell us to handle it carefully, since it's very expensive."

"I see." Mizuki twirled one of his curly black locks around his index finger before saying, "Thank you for informing me." The other boy nodded his head and, with a small bow, walked off towards the Student Council room.

As he did, the others looked at their manager before following him to their locker rooms. Outside the room, they saw a package about the size of a basket of tennis balls _**(A/N: Sorry I couldn't think of anything else to compare the size of the box to)**_ wrapped in a golden wrapping paper with a pure white ribbon around the box in an elegant bow.

Stepping up to it in curiosity, Mizuki bent down and began unwrapping the gift, wondering what could be in it. As he did, he also wondered how this person, whoever sent the gift, knew that it was his birthday. The only ones who knew that it was his birthday were his family and team-mates- the regulars. Not even the other club members knew that it was his birthday.

A few minutes later when he had finished unwrapping his present and seen what it was, his eyes widened before he ran off towards the Student Council room, wanting to ask the person who received the gift for him what was written on the papers.

The regulars looked at each other in question before Akazawa kneeled down to reveal what the gift was. He lifted the top of the box and looked at the delicate 19 piece Old Paris Tea set in the Rococo Revival Taste placed in the box in between perfectly shaped thermacol pieces, making sure that the set wouldn't break easily.

Atsushi Kisarazu whistled lightly as he saw the tea set, "Man! That must have been expensive, especially such a genuine piece." His doubles partner Yanagisawa gave a nod and said, "Whoever this person is must have spent a lot of money on this, dane. No wonder Mizuki ran off to find out who sent it, dane"

Akazawa gave a nod before contemplating aloud, "I still wonder who gave it him though."

_**Elsewhere**_

A ring interrupted the instructions a raven-haired girl was giving to the three girls and four boys in front of her. Picking up her ringing phone, she looked at the identity of the caller before quickly finishing what she was saying.

Dismissing them all, she pressed the Answer button on her phone before saying, "Yes, what's the news?"

The voice on the other end was of an older male who replied, "The present has been delivered successfully, Kagome-sama."

The girl, Kagome, nodded in satisfaction before replying, "I see. Thank you very much, Kyono-san. I'm sorry for the trouble."

The man on the other side replied with a, "It was no trouble, Kagome-sama. I will be waiting at the usual spot until your club activities end." With a smile she bid him goodbye and hung up. Recalling who was next she gave an inaudible sigh, _'Sadaharu Inui followed by Renji Yanagi. Damn… why must all the difficult birthday days come one after the other.'_

Deciding to think about it later, she picked up her racket and headed off towards the locker rooms to change and head home.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~End~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**That was the fourth drabble-chapter of this fic... Hope you liked it... **_

**I would also like to thank everyone else who reviewed... Thank you everyone…**

**A picture of the tea-set given to Mizuki will be in this link: **_**(just remove all the spaces)**_

http : / www . facebook . com / photo . php ? fbid = 1858697388543 & set = a . 1707695133581 . 2098533 . 1274148239

_**If you have the time, please read and review **_

_**Laters...**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


End file.
